


I see you, and everything makes sense

by Swanky24



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women’s Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky24/pseuds/Swanky24
Summary: Kelley is a gay teenEmily is a new student





	I see you, and everything makes sense

Chapter 1

*Beep beep beep*

Kelley wakes up and groans looking at the time. 6:15 am came way to quickly for her liking, but today is the first day of her senior year in at Starr’s Mills High school, and she can’t wait to be gone from that place. Being a lesbian in a small conservative town in Georgia isn’t ideal, even though she just recently figured out her gayness. Kelley had dated some guys during her years in high school, but she never really felt anything for them. She went through the motions, holding hands, kissing, but as soon as it started to go past that, she would freeze up and she wasn’t sure what was wrong with her. She started questioning a lot after her most recent break up. His name was Josh, and he was a good guy, always opened the door for her or bought her dinner. She thought he was cute and she liked spending time with him, but when she kissed him she felt nothing. When she kissed any of her boyfriends in the past, she felt nothing. 

*flashback* 

Kelley is trying to fall asleep but her mind is racing. She finally decided to break up with Josh. She felt awful seeing the heart break in his eyes but she didn’t think it was fair to keep stringing him along. She’s keeps thinking if she’s ever going to feel anything for anyone. 

She decides to turn on the TV and flicks through the channels but nothing is peaking her interest. She contemplates turning the TV off until she sees that the replay of the USA v Germany game is on so she decides to watch that for a while. She can’t help but notice that the players are very attractive but she tries to rationalize her attraction to the fact that she is a soccer player herself and she understands what goes into maintaining the physique to be a soccer player. It isn’t until one of the USA players lifts her shirt to wipe that sweat off her forehead that she feels a throb in her core. She gasps when the realization finally hits her, she’s gay. Everything starts to make sense, why she’s never liked kissing boys, why she’s never wanted to have sex with any of her boyfriends, knowing they wanted to. She starts to sob uncontrollably, coming from a religious family, she doesn’t know what her parents will think. Will they shun her? She couldn’t bare the thought to lose her family. She decides then and there to keep this a secret until she goes off to Stanford in the fall. 

*flash back over* 

After hitting the snooze button more than once she’s finally rolls out of bed and jumps in the shower. She throws on some Under Armour shorts and a Starr’s Mills Soccer shirt and her favorite slides and trudges down the stairs where she finds her mother making breakfast. 

“Good morning, mom” she says as she pours herself a huge cup of coffee. 

“Good morning sweetie. Are you excited for your first day of your senior year?” Karen asks, putting some pancakes on a plate and handing it to Kelley. 

“Ehh yea, but I’m mostly excited for soccer to start, I can’t wait to meet all of the new girls!” 

She hears her dad and Brother Jerry make their way down the stairs. As they sit down and start eating their breakfast, Kelley walks over to Jerry and ruffles his hair. 

“Hurry up Jer, I’m leaving in 5 minutes with or without you!” She says in a teasing voice. 

“Yea yea Kell whatever you say”. 

Kelley and Jerry get in the car and Jerry is immediately messing with the stations trying to find something to jam to but Kelley is in another world, she has the normal school day butterflies, but this time there is something else. Will everyone know her secret? Will her friends look at her and know that something is different? 

————————————————————

Emily is riding shot gun as her twin sister Emma is driving them to their new school.  
Emma notices the pout on her sisters face and decides to talk to her about it. 

“Twinkie, I know this isn’t an ideal start to our senior year but can you at least try and make the best of it? It won’t be so bad, at least we still have soccer!” 

“I know Em, and I’m sorry for being such a bitch these last few weeks it’s just that we’re starting a new school our senior year. How are we supposed to make friends?!?”

“Soccer. You don’t think we will make one friend on the soccer team?” 

“Emma, we still have to try out!” 

“I know but you’re the best center-back in the state, you’ll make it” Emily chuckles at her sisters blind faith in her. But Emma does have a point, she is one of the best defenders in the state. She just has to put on a happy face, plus it’s her last year in high school then she gets to lives the college life! 

“We’re here, try and look approachable Emily!”

Emily just signs and open the the door and grabs her bag out of the back seat. She can do this. 

————————————————————

Kelley is sitting in home room next to her best friend Alex. They’re talking about the up coming soccer season. 

“You know I heard that there are two new players trying out for the team this afternoon” Alex says. “They’re transfers from Savannah” 

“Really? Well hopefully they’re defenders, after Becky and Christie both graduated last season we need centerbacks! “

“One can only hope Kell” Alex says with some nerves in her voice. 

Kelleys picks up on this and knows that Alex is probably nervous that one of them will take her spot in the team. “Al, please don’t worry. Even if they are forwards they have to be better than you and that’s not possible” Kelley says with a soft smile, hoping that her words have made Alex feel better. 

Alex rolls here eyes but the smile on her face tells Kelley that she her words worked. 

“Excuse me, Students! Mrs. Harvey yells trying to get their attention. We have a new student joining us this year, let’s all welcome Emily Sonnett”

As Emily walks in she locks eyes with Kelley and she feels her breath get taken away. She has never seen someone so beautiful in her life. She gets lost in her eyes until she hears her teacher get her attention. “Ahem, Emily, did you want to introduce yourself?”

Emily shakes her head and gives her teacher a smile. “Um yea, hey everyone, my name is Emily and I just moved here from Savannah Georgia, I play soccer, and I have a twin sister named Emma” 

As Emily is introducing herself, she is mesmerized by her blue eyes. It feels like she can’t breath and she feels butterflies in her stomach. 

Alex looks over at Kelley and whispers “She’s from Savannah and plays soccer! Do you think that’s one of them?” Kelley get shaken from her thoughts and looks at Alex “huh? Yea probably” is all she can make out. 

The bell rings indicated that hone room is over and everyone leave to go to their lockers then to their first class. Kelley looks around for Emily but she is nowhere to be found, she sighs and makes her way to her class only to bump into someone and drop all her books. 

When she looks up, she is met with those gorgeous blue eyes and she’s speechless. 

“Sorry for bumping into you, here let me help you pick up your stuff” Emily says bending down picking up Kelley’s books. Kelley just watched at Emily picks up her books, speechless. “I’m Emily” Emily sticks out her hand for Kelley to shake. Kelley just stood there in a catatonic state. She sees Emily’s confusion and shakes her hand and in that moment she feels the electricity corse through her body. It was so strong that she quickly pulled her hand away. “I’m Kelley, it’s nice to meet you. Thank you for picking up my books” 

As Emily shook her hand she felt that same electricity. She stared into the hazel orbs, mesmerized by the freckles girls eyes. “My pleasure Kelley” the bell rings for them to get to class and breaks them of this trace they’re holding each other in. 

“Gotta go to class, don’t want to be late on my first day” Emily says. “I hope to see you around, Kelley” she gives Kelley this soft smile and Kelley feels her legs go weak. She watches as Emily walks away determined to get to know her better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a fic. I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is most definitely wanted


End file.
